This invention relates to the dispensing of tickets or coupons singly or in small quantities from a supply roll or stack of such articles, the tickets being connected in edge to edge relationship by perforated or otherwise weakened tear lines to provide an elongated row. When not disposed in rolls, the elongated rows are usually folded on given tear lines in accordian pleat fashion to provide a stack of superposed and connected rows, each row containing a predetermined number of tickets. The apparatus of this invention is adapted for use in dispensing lottery tickets or coupons such as are sold in several countries and in some States of this country.